pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Crisis: Heroes Unite
Hyper Crisis: Heroes Unite is a 90-minute TV-movie crossover film between Ben 10: Universal Road Trip/Green Lantern: The Animated Series/Teen Titans/Megas XLR/Yogi Bear/Steven Universe/Codename: Kids Next Door/Batman Beyond/SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron/Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated/Transformers Animated/The Powerpuff Girls/Dexter’s Laboratory/Looney Tunes/Samurai Jack/Generator Rex. Plot: Having helped other crossover worlds from Galaction’s peril, Ben Tennyson finds himself facing the mysterious identity of Galaction, as he has to defend his cousin, the Dragon Princess, as he gains help from the crossover heroes to stop him. Characters: Heroes: Ben 10: Universal Road Trip: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - the film’s protagonist, reunites with his cousin, Starfire, as he helps her through his trials of the Dragon Princess *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - the film’s pentagonist, works with the Gang to find clues to Galaction *Helen Wheels (Juliet Landau) *Pierce Wheels (Adam Wylie) Green Lantern: The Animated Series: *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) *Kilowog (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Razer (Jason Spisak) *Aya (Grey Griffin) Teen Titans: *Koriand’r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - the film’s deuteragonist, gains help from Ben to go through her Dragon Trials in the Dragon’s Lake, as Ben uses his spellbinding magic to turn her into a mermaid (with bra and tail similar to Ariel) to seek the truth that caused Mermaid's Lust, she goes through the Trial of Wisdom to uncover the truth, the Trial of Compassion to remind her of her compassionate heart, the Trial of Courage is to face her fears, also to stand up for what's right and the Trial of True Love is the question of accepting it, when she completed her training, she is freed and saves Ash from Galaction. *Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - for most of the film, he was on the Heroes’ side. Until it turns out near the end, revealed that he is Galaction. *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) Megas XLR: *Coop (David DeLuise) *Kiva (Wendee Lee) *Jamie (Steve Blum) Yogi Bear: * Yogi (Bill Fagerbakke) * Booboo (Tom Kenny) * Ranger Smith (Steven Webber) Steven Universe: *Steven Universe (Zach Callison) *Garnet (Esteele) *Amethyst (Michaela Dietz) *Pearl (Deedee Magno Hall) Codename: Kids Next Door *Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 (Benjamin Diskin) *Hoagie Gilligan, Jr./Numbuh 2 (Benjamin Diskin) *Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 (Lauren Tom) *Wally Beatles/Numbuh 4 (Dee Bradley Baker) *Abby Lincoln/Numbuh 5 (Cree Summer) Batman Beyond: *Terry McGinnis/Batman (Will Friedle) *Bruce Wayne (Kevin Conroy) *Ace SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: *Chance Furlong/T-Bone (Charlie Adler) *Jake Clawson/Razor (Barry Gordon) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - the film’s tetartagonist, he and the gang investigate clues and suspects to Galaction’s identity **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) Transformers: Animated: *Autobots: **Optimus Prime (David Kaye) **Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) **Ratchet (Corey Burton) **Jazz (Phil LaMarr) **Ironhide (Corey Burton) The Powerpuff Girls: *Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) *Bubbles (Tara Strong) *Buttercup (E.G. Daily) Dexter’s Laboratory: *Dexter (Candi Milo) Looney Tunes: * Bugs Bunny (Billy West) * Daffy Duck (Dee Bradley Baker) * Taz (Frank Welker) * Elmer Fudd (Billy West) * Marvin the Martian (Maurice LaMarche) Samurai Jack: *Jack (Phil LaMarr) Generator Rex: *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) *Agent Six (Wally Kurth) *Ash Ketchum/Masked Suitor (Matthew Broderick) - the film’s tritagonist, he is weaing a Red mask, and tries to break the curse. Villains: *Galaction (Jason Bateman) - the film’s main antagonist, having been through all the worlds, he prepares to destroy the old order to make his own. Near the end, he was unmasked by Starfire, as Robin. *Night Shade (Arif Kinchen) - the film’s secondary antagonist, serves as the lieutenant of Galaction. *Killer Squid (N/A) - the film’s tertiary antagonist, and a pet of Galaction. *Master Wong (Keone Young) - the film’s quaternary antagonist, a drug dealer. *Black Blade (Michael B. Jordon) - the film’s quinary antagonist, Aliens used: *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? *??? (???) - used to ??? Suspects: *Jerusalem Neil (Brian George) - A Crimelord of Swampvile, Reason: He has some knowledge of Inter dimension pathways. *Vance Kruger (Piotr Michael) - a German anthropologist who has been studying the runes of North Korea, Reason: He has the similar tone as Galaction. *Orion Balthazar (Crispin Freeman) - a captain of a Ship from Outer Space, Reason: his coordinates to other worlds are the same as Galactions. *Deimos (David Sobolov) - a head of a cult of Wyrms, Reason: he worships the helmet of Galaction. *Felicia Worden (Cindy Robinson) - Bikini Model and soldier from the Afgan regiment, Reason: she keeps documenting the Galactions whereabouts. *Malkin Hassan (Jim Meskimen) - an assistant of Neil, Reason: He is often hiding in the shadows. Clues: ??? Culprits: *Dick Grayson/Galaction (Scott Menvile/Jason Bateman) - the former student of Nazrat, Reason: to make his identity a hero and no one would know the difference. Plot ??? Songs: ??? Trivia: *This serves as the season finale to Arc 11: Multiversal Walkabout, where it concludes with Ben teaming up with every crossover hero to stop Galaction. Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network